This invention is directed to an ear piercing assembly, and in particular, to a disposable ear piercing instrument having a displaceable push rod.
Ear piercing systems are well known in the art. Present ear piercing systems are particularly characterized by an earring stud with a sharpened point being inserted through the ear lobe by a spring loaded instrument or assembly. However, during insertion of the earring stud into the earlobe during piercing, there may be a splattering of blood onto the instrument or earring cartridge. Additionally, the ear often comes in contact with the ear piercing instrument or cartridge with the potential for passing communicable diseases between consecutive ears in that manner. Accordingly, with the advent of highly contagious and infectious diseases such as AIDS, the prevention of cross-contamination between subsequent users of such instruments has become a concern in the ear piercing industry.
To improve sterility and safety and prevent cross-contamination from ear to ear of subsequent patients or consumers having their ears pierced, disposable ear piercing instruments have been developed. These ear piercing instruments have been less than completely satisfactory because they do not provide sufficient sterility.
The deficiencies with previous disposable ear piercing instruments are two fold. First, most disposable ear piercing instruments on the market require earrings or earring retaining cartridges which require manipulation between positions during the ear piercing process. This results in excessive touching and handling of the earrings and cartridges. With increased handling, one becomes concerned with the cleanliness of the operator and the potential for dropping the earrings. Each of these occurrences contribute to contamination of the earrings or the operator of the ear piercing instrument or potential misuse of the cartridges.
The other problem which occurs in known prior art is found in instruments that solve the sterility problem by containing the earrings and clasps within tiny pincer type holders. However, these pincer type holders are awkward to manipulate and therefore provide a high potential for misuse and are potentially unsafe. Accordingly, a disposable ear piercing instrument which eliminates earring handling through a simple unitary construction and overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art is desired.